Don't Know How
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Shounenai EnvyWrath Twoshot. It started with hate, can it end in love?
1. Don't Know How

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Don't Know How

In one of the many rooms of Dante's mansion in the dead underground city two figures lay together on the carpeted floor, one crying, one comforting, both hurting. Neither of the two could be considered human, to be human was to be weak, to be human was to be dying, no these things were no humans rather they were soulless monsters. They were the mistakes, byproducts of human alchemy, they were the homunculi, immortal beings that had freakish powers, they were the two abandoned children that never forgave their parents. Envy, Wrath, what did those names mean? Why were they given the names of something unforgivable, is that what they were unforgivable abominations? Why did they suffer?

Envy held the limp and crying Wrath in his bloody arms, Wrath had scratched, bitten, punched, kicked, and screamed in an attempt to escape Envy for fear of the older homunculus becoming violent again and had soon warn himself out. As Envy held the bruised, burned, and broken boy he thought as to why he was trying to comfort the younger sin, why did he care? Did he even care? What did it feel like to care? Did Wrath know? Did Wrath care about him? Did he care if Wrath cared? Why was he asking himself all this?

"Let me go, please let me go." Came the broken cries of the boy he was holding.

Envy sighed and started to stroke the boy's matted hair in hopes of soothing him, it kind of worked. Nothing made sense anymore, first the kid annoys the hell out of him, then when he finally knocks the kid around to shut him up he feels bad, and now he's comforting him. What the hell was he thinking! He was suppose to be Envy, the abomination, the murderous son of the bastard Hohenheim, and here he was cradling this child!

Envy, envy, envy, that wretched name was what made him feel this…emotion. He was envious of that woman Sloth, she had something he didn't and that angered him greatly. She had the love and devotion of this worthless child, and that's what he wanted. To know that there was someone out there willing to do whatever he wished, to suffer and fight for him, he wanted this child to cry when he was gone, thus when the child shed the tears he wanted for Sloth he had to hurt him. He envied that woman because she knew how to show Wrath her own devotion, she knew how to love, she knew what to do, and he didn't.

Holding the broken child close Envy envied Sloth, because even though he had love he had no way to show it. He had hurt the one he wanted to love him, just as he had been hurt by his family. Envy had broken the already fragile child in his arms, yet he still couldn't let go. All Envy could do was whisper his own broken words in hopes of gaining the forgiveness of the child.

"I love you…I just don't know how to show it."

In one of the many rooms of Dante's mansion in the dead underground city two figures lay together on the carpeted floor, one crying, one comforting, both hurting.


	2. Now If Only

Now If Only

Somewhere deep beneath the earth in the confines of Dante's once great mansion lay two figures twined together, one content and one confused. They couldn't be called humans for they were neither weak nor mortal but they really didn't fit as homunculi anymore for though they had no souls they did have hearts. Once byproducts of human alchemy the two had hated all of mankind for having what they did not but no longer, one had lost all he once had and the other had gained all he ever wanted. Envy and Wrath, the names no longer suited the two creatures they were meant for; did that mean their suffering was over?

Lying curled in Envy's arms Wrath thought about all that had been lost and gained in the past few weeks since Envy's profound confession. The elder sin had only raised his hand to strike Wrath three times though none of them connected as Envy always stopped right before contact, favoring scolding the boy when he had done wrong as apposed to beating him. Even when Wrath had cried at the loss of Sloth Envy had done nothing but hold him and kiss his tears away, yes he was still violent and would destroy anything in his path when Wrath angered him but he never laid a hand on the smaller sin.

Sighing and nuzzling closer to Envy's pale chest Wrath thought back to the fairy tales Sloth had read to him when she had been alive, back to the world where the princess would fall helplessly in love with her prince and the two would live happily ever after. He recalled asking what love felt like and her telling him it was a warm feeling that filled you up and made you never want to leave that person's side. Nothing like the ice that numbed his body or the fear that made his heart race when Envy was near, nothing at all like the terror that kept him silent the nights Envy would seek him out.

Wrath froze when he felt Envy shift and wake at his fearful shivering. "What's wrong Squirt? Cold?" Wrath felt his heart speed up at Envy joking tone; homunculi didn't feel cold, it was a code. "Wrath?"

"Y..yes, a little." Wrath stuttered meeping when Envy shifted to cover his small form with his own larger body even though he knew by answering positively he'd invited the contact.

"You should have woken me up." Envy whispered running his hands over Wrath's pale skin. "Were you afraid I would have been angry?" Wrath whimpered when he felt Envy lean closer, not that the elder understood. "You know there's nothing to be afraid of, I love you."

Wrath swallowed thickly before Envy covered his trembling lips with his own, wishing what Envy said was true. Wrath was afraid, afraid of the anger Envy showed so often, of the threats that he hissed with bloody hands, of the pain that he could inflict, but not his love. Envy loved him with gentle hands and lips, cooed to him with a humanity thought long lost, and he never feared that.

'I know Envy, now if only I could love you back.'


End file.
